


A Whispered Question

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire asks questions, Claire is super sweet, Dinner dates, M/M, Single Parent AU, dad!Cas, fuff, kid!Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is at Castiel's house for a dinner date and Claire asks questions. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>or</i></p><p> </p><p>We’ve been on a few dates now and my child ask us when we’re getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whispered Question

Dean was most of the way underneath a car when his phone buzzed in his pocket. The job he was doing wasn’t particularly urgent so he slid out and pulled his phone from his pocket. _New message: Castiel: Would you like to have dinner at my place? I’m making Spaghetti Bolognaise._ :-) Dean smiled. It sounded like it could be a good night so he took a deep breath and replied. _Sure. Sounds great. :)_

It would be their twelfth dinner date – not that Dean was counting – but everything seemed to be going well, especially since the day they met when they literally ran into each other, Castiel heading to work, talking on the phone to a colleague and Dean dashing to the coffee shop to grab some breakfast. It was chance, Castiel’s phone had bounced into the road and Dean, as Castiel stated, ‘risked his life for a goddamn work phone’. They had laughed, a lot, afterwards and Castiel asked if they could meet for coffee that evening which resulted, in Dean’s book, as Date Number One.

They texted the details and Dean arrived at Castiel’s house at six thirty. He rang the doorbell which chimed a cheery tune and the door opened.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted and invited him in. Dean shuffled himself along the corridor and began to take off his jacket.

“Hey.” Dean smiled as Castiel took his coat and hung it over a spare peg on the coat hook. He noticed the tell-tale smell of bolognaise in the air along with something else. “Smells good.”

“Thank you.” It was awkward for a moment as Cas didn’t know what to do with his guest. “Lounge? I’ll get you a drink. What would you like? I have beer, red wine or juice.”

“A beer would be great,” Dean replied heading through a door which must be to the lounge.

Two sofas lined two of the walls of the small space, a bookshelf was next to the window and the television was on the corner playing cartoons. Dean realised that Castiel’s daughter must be here as well. The coffee table was a mess of paper, crayons and felt tips pens, all the drawings done by a child.

Castiel came back in with a bottle of beer and Dean thanked him and took a swig.

“Claire is just finishing her dinner and I can go and start the garlic bread so it shouldn’t be too long.” Cas said. Noticing the paper haphazardly strewn in the coffee table he began to stack it all up, apologising for the mess.

 “It’s fine, kids are messy.” Dean said and picked up one of the picture. “Talented kid,”

“Yeah, excelling in most of what she does at elementary school, there was talk of moving her up, but I’m not sure.”

“That’s great! She sounds like a great kid.” He complimented and with that the blue eyed, blonde haired girl shuffled into the room.

“Hello.” She greeted quietly.

“Hi, you must be Claire. I’m Dean,” She nodded. Castiel chuckled at their awkward interaction.

“Do you like my papa?” She asked with the same squint and head tilt that he’d seen Castiel do. He smiled, looking up at Castiel.

“Claire, go and take your colouring upstairs.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” He said sternly.

“Can Dean help?” She asked, patting dean’s knee.

“No. Go upstairs, honey. Dean and I are having some time together.” Castiel smiled.

“’Kay...” She replied and gathered up her stuff before heading up the stairs.

Once she’d left, Cas went back to the kitchen and started to cool the garlic bread under the grill.

“Smells good,” Dean commented, taking a swig of his beer.

*

Dinner went smoothly and Cas suggested putting on a film for them to watch and after agreeing they were curled up on the sofa together. The best part was that it wasn’t awkward. They had their moment of sitting apart but as soon as Cas reached for the popcorn that was in Dean’s lap they had snuggled together.

Halfway through the film, there was a quiet tap on the door and they both looked up.

“It’s okay to come in, sweetheart.” Cas announced and the door squeaked open.

The small blonde haired girl walked in carrying a blue blanket that had rabbits on. She looked tired as if she had tried to sleep but couldn’t.

Dean moved apart from Castiel as Claire crawled up onto the sofa.

“Can’t you sleep?” Castle asked gently and he wrapped an arm round her.

She shook her head and looked up at him. “No, I can’t get comfy. Can you tuck me back in?” she asked, her blue eyes a spitting image of Castiel’s.

The look of adoration on Cas’ face melted Dean and he smiled.

“Sure, pumpkin.” He told her and eyed dean to silently tell him what he was gonna do.

“Can I ask Dean a question first?” she wondered, kneeling up and holding her blanket closer.

Dean paled a little, kids asking questions wasn’t always good; they had tendencies to speak their mind so who knew what question she had for Dean. He smiled anyway, quickly recovering as Castiel said she could.

She cupped her hands over her mouth as she came closer to him and leaned on him heavily trying to whisper in his ear, he leaned down a little so she could reach.

“Are you and papa gonna get married soon?” She whispered harshly. He was pretty sure Cas had heard her judging by the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Dean swallowed and Claire leaned back, her small hands bracing herself against his shoulder and her head cocked to one side waiting for the answer.

“Uh,” Dean rubbed at the nape of his neck. “Maybe in a few years time when we know each other more.” He smiled before leaning back towards Claire to whisper in her ear: “But, I already know that I love your papa very much.” Dean looked past Claire’s shoulder to his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

“I love you, too, Dean.” He replied gently, the blush on his cheeks growing.

Claire gasped. Little hands covering a giggly grin. “Can I be a flower girl? Can I? Please?” she rushed and giggled.

“You’d have to ask your papa that,” Dean told her simply.

“Alright, off to bed.” Cas intervened, thankfully. Castiel scooped her up with a roar and he put her over his shoulder as she squealed and laughed. Dean chuckled at the interaction between the two and found his heart aching for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
